[unreadable] Candidate: F. Joseph McClernon, Ph.D., is a Research Associate in the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences at Duke University Medical Center (DUMC). His primary interests are in the cognitive, behavioral and emotional effects of tobacco smoking in humans including craving, withdrawal, and cessation treatment. Trained in clinical psychology and psychophysiology, he has the immediate goals of acquiring 1) intensive training in behavioral pharmacology, 2) skills in modern neuro-imaging techniques, and 3) training in the responsible conduct of clinical research. His long-term goal is to develop a high-quality research program integrating human psychopharmacology, neuro-imaging, and treatment development. Education: Through didactics, directed readings, and literature review authorship, Dr. McClernon will gain a background in general psychopharmacology with special emphases on brain reward pathways and nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (nAChR) systems. Local and offsite tutorials in advanced functional neuro-imaging topics and behavioral pharmacology research will be conducted. Additional training in clinical research program development, grantsmanship, and ethics will also be acquired. Research: Despite intensive health education, public policy, and clinical interventions, 23% of the adult U.S. population continues to smoke, and many who quit find remaining abstinent difficult. Recent evidence suggests that the maintenance of smoking behavior and failure to remain abstinent after quitting may be due in part to prolonged disturbances of cognitive functioning following quitting in many smokers. However, the neurobiological bases of these disturbances are not well understood. Thus, in his research project, Dr. McClernon will evaluate the effects of tobacco abstinence on sustained attention-a cognitive function mediated via cholinergic pathways-using fMRI methodology. Environment: DUMC provides a unique environment in which all of Dr. McClernon's career development goals can be accomplished. He has access to 1) state-of-the-art, research-dedicated functional neuro-imaging facilities, 2) graduate level courses in pharmacology and clinical research, and 3) consultants in a broad range of fields. Dr. McClernon will continue to administer current awards and compete for additional extramural funding while he completes the goals of the application. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]